The Spear
by The Last Soldier
Summary: In which Thalia has boy problems and receives a spear from her suicidal best friend.
1. Chapter 1

A spear thudded into the wall next to Thalia. She glanced towards the point of origin and saw a familiar face winking at her before disappearing. She yanked the spear out of the wall (the spear had coincidentally hit the picture of her and Luke in Luke's face) and wondered why, exactly, her second-closest friend had just popped into her room to give her this spear, and why he didn't just hand it to her with some explanation.

Then again, this was him she was talking about.

LINE BREAK

Thalia rolled out of the way of the lightning, glancing around her to spot an eleven year old effortlessly deflecting attacks while grinning at her and playing hacky sack. The he launched the hacky sack away from him, roundhouse kicking it out of the air into Alecto's face. He slashed quickly through the rest of the monsters, backflipping over Thalia to intercept Alecto's rage-induced attack, slicing through the fury's body.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"Ethan. Now I think your precious Lukey is coming to help you. Go make out or something," he growled, which was strange considering the grin he'd been giving her just moments before.

Sure enough, Luke crested the hill at full speed, sword at his side, coasting slower once he realized Thalia was no longer in danger.

"Castellan. Take care of her."

"Why should I be scared of a sixth grader?" Luke chortled, and Thalia realized that he could be an asshole sometimes.

"Because, O Mighty Eighth Grader, this." Ethan said, sword instantly at Luke's throat.

LINE BREAK

"Any cool stunts for me to do?" asked the young boy as he took one step back. "No? I'll improvise," he said, just before launching himself into a backflip, flipping Olympus the bird as he descended. He then spread-eagled and snapped out his wingsuit. Zipping down into the greater Manhattan area, he dodged past a skyscraper. Suddenly, a black shape whipped through the air, catching the boy and rocketing out over the ocean.

LINE BREAK

A wet chortle came from the throne room as the King of the Gods watched one of his favorite relative pitch himself off.

"That's one fewer brat for me to help," he tried to console himself, "I never much liked him anyway." But he just couldn't convince himself.

LINE BREAK

A man ducked, dropping his briefcase and spilling papers everywhere. A mountain bike sailed over his head, the rider rolling forward to flip the bike over the man's head. The kid raced off quickly, riding his way over cars and jumping around pedestrians. The kid cycled off, but everyone watching noticed the heavy longbow and katanas on his back, as well as what would appear to be an empty spear sheath.

LINE BREAK

Thalia had no idea why her best friend had hurled himself off Olympus. Nor did she have an idea where his remains were, as his body was nowhere to be found. Luke had said that a park service official probably thought it was vomit and mopped it up, but that was just him being cruel.

"Hey, Thalia. Movie?" Luke said, pecking her on the cheek.

Thalia smiled weakly and nodded.

LINE BREAK

Green Day played softly through a pair of headphones, the owner tucked into his sleeping bag. He had camped out here for the night, knowing full well that the person he despised would be walking past here soon. He shifted eagerly, before remembering that he had to put on his mask.

A whistle floated around the corner, and the mask shifted into place. 21 Guns continued playing in the background. The whistle continued, increasing in volume until the head of the whistler bobbed into view. The mask whipped itself out of the sleeping bag and flipped itself up onto the roof, preparing to leap. A hand whipped out of the darkness, catching the person. The mask whirled around, katanas already out in a battle stance. Burning eyes seem to laugh at him from the shadows, and he sighs, replaced with a black wolf bounding out of sight.

LINE BREAK

Now that Thalia ponders it well and truly, was it possible that she had been the cause for her best friend's loss? Was it possible that Ethan had liked her, maybe more, and hated himself for thinking of his best friend that way? No… right? He knew she liked Luke, so why would he like her? Whatever. Thalia got back to work sharpening her last scrap of evidence of her best friend's previous existence.

LINE BREAK

TWO YEARS LATER(Thalia is 14)

LINE BREAK

"I hereby pledge myself to the cause of Lady Artemis and her cause, which I will stand for until the end of eternity. Should I involve myself romantically with a male, I shall be rejected from Lady Artemis's ranks willfully. Thus I swear to forsake the company of all men outside of family." Luke heard from the Zeus cabin as he stood outside with a bouquet of flowers. He laughed bitterly, stalking away, leaving the now-wilting roses crumpled outside.

He knew full well that he was the cause of this, what with his shenanigans. The tenth grader had somehow managed to reach into a horde and pick the worst person to cheat on his girlfriend with.


	2. Chapter 2: More Incoherence

Ethan growled as he bounded out of the shadows, straightening instantly into his human form as he went to unstring his longbow. Minutes later, he set up camp in the forest and pulled out his iPod Touch, skipping over Shadow Of The Day to Iridescent, before skipping that too and what was after that, finally settling on 21 Guns. Now, in the last few months, the hunters had gotten careless.

So it really shouldn't come as a surprise that he could hear them even in the louder parts of the song.

LINE BREAK

THALIA POV

I glanced up, seeing size 10.5 Saucony Peregrines in mid-leap to the next tree. My bow whipped out and an arrow launched toward the soles of the shoes, but it missed and was snatched by a glove. I signaled the hunt and we began chase, but we never found my arrow or the hand that caught it. I knew who it was, though.

LINE BREAK

THIRD POV

Percy grumbled, walking towards the dining pavillion when he heard the hunters racing into camp. They didn't even stop to beat him up, they just raced towards the Big House.

"Chiron! Chiron! We saw him!"

Percy looked up, wondering who "he" was. Then he remembered his one good friend, Ethan.

The kid who had disappeared after hurling himself off the side of Olympus.

The kid who had stopped Percy cutting himself.

The kid who could do anything.

Then Percy dashed into the Big House and stopped just before kissing Chiron's centaur behind.

"Ethan's here?"

LINE BREAK

A black wolf growled at Annabeth and Luke as they walked down the beach hand in hand. He saw that they were walking towards a rock with a crack in it, and his brown eyes intensified before going black as he dashed to stop the spear he had spent so much time with embedding itself in Annabeth's stupid head, quickly trotting up to the thrower before dropping it and sitting at her feet, panting.

FIN

I know the first chapter was incoherent at best, but that was how I start most things, with some buildup and introduction.


End file.
